Hair Color
by Firemimi202
Summary: Kushina and Erza is two orphan sister. The two didn't know what real love is, until they met two guys. Pairings: MinatoxKushina and ErzaxJellal.


**Chapter 1: Meeting the Two Boys**

**Quick Note: This is based in another universe, just to tell you ahead of time! Also the characters are kids in this chapter!**

**Couples: Kushina/Minato and Erza/Jellal.**

* * *

><p>It's Saturday, and everybody is having a good time, except for Kushina and her little sister Erza. Kushina is the older sister of her and is very bossy. She has long red hair and blue eyes; she is wearing a black t-shirt and shorts with black sandals. Erza has red hair in a ponytail, with brown eyes. She usually wears armor with black leggings and brown shoes. The two girls live alone, since their mom and dad have died from illness. Ever since that day Kushina became even more bossy and over protective. Erza became shy and is starting to develop a temper issue.<p>

Kushina and Erza needed some money, so the two girls decided to make a Lemonade Stand. It's a good idea since the sun is shining on everybody and it is _very _hot. Too bad the sun also caused people to stay inside with their fans on them twenty for seven. Kushina was about to die from the heat. Erza started to drink the lemonade.

"Sister, I don't think anybody is going to buy our lemonade," Erza said softly to Kushina.

"Don't lose hope yet," Kushina replied to Erza.

Erza started to get annoyed. "Sorry, but I have no hope!" she snapped back.

Kushina became angry after that comment. "You know what? Why don't you just become homeless? Huh? It will make my life so easy!" Kushina argued back to her sister.

Erza is a very sensitive person, instead of tears, she immediately ran away. Kushina didn't chase after her and didn't care, but somewhere inside of her, she felt pain. Next minute a boy came to the Lemonade stand.

"Do you want any lemonade?" Kushina asked the boy. The boy just starred at her.

"Excuse me!" Kushina snapped at him. "Who do you think you are?"

"Sorry, but what is your name?" the boy asked.

She blushed. "Kushina, what is your name?"

"Minato, by the way I would love to have lemonade." Minato smiled to her. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. He is wearing a red jacket with no sleeves and green jeans. Kushina gave him some lemonade and he drank it in one minute.

"Dang you are a fast drinker!" Kushina was amazed.

"Thanks, hey I love your hair color," Minato said out of the random. Kushina starred at him angrily.

"Thank you, but we just met each other. Don't you think you're going a little too fast?" Kushina said furiously. She is not the type who likes it when boys flirt with her.

Minato chuckled and smiled to her. "What School do you go to?"

"Well…ever since my mom and dad died…I haven't been to School," she said slowly and tears were about to come down. "I and my sister have been living in a trailer….."

Minato looked sad. "Where is your sister?"

"She ran off, I really hurt her feelings. I just hope she is okay…."

* * *

><p>~Erza's POV~<p>

I'm running down the streets, nobody is out here. I'm alone and I hate my older sister. She bosses me around and I miss my parents. I miss the warmth I got from them. I miss the love I got from them. I can't feel that way around my sister. I wish something would make me smile again. Suddenly, someone grab onto my hair. I got scared and slowly turned around. I thought it would be a kidnapper, but it was actually a boy. He had blue hair and a red tattoo, he is wearing a black t-shirt and black pants. The boy just gave me a shocked look.

~End of POV~

"Wow…..I have never seen such a beautiful scarlet," said the boy.

Erza immediately slapped the boy's hand away from her hair. "Who are you?"

The boy smiled to her. "My name is Jellal."

"Well, Jellal, don't you think it's rude to touch a girl's hair that you don't even know?"

Jellal laughed and looked at Erza. "Sorry…..I was just so amazed by your beautiful scarlet hair. So why are you running alone?"

Erza blushed about the first part and replied to the second part. "I'm running away from my evil older sister."

"Evil, what evil things did she do?" Jellal asked in confusion.

Erza sighed and looked at him. _This kid is annoying, but he does have a point. I shouldn't be so mean to Kushina. This boy is kind of cute and he understands me._ Erza smiled to him, and Jellal became even more confused. "You know, you can really change a girl's personality, easily." Erza smiled and grab onto Jellal's hand.

"Uh, where are you taking me?" Jellal asked.

"To my sister, I want you to meet her," she smiled and tugged him away.

* * *

><p>Kushina and Minato were talking to each other, when Erza returned with Jellal. Kushina saw the two and ran up to Erza, hugging her. "I'm so sorry…" she said with tears coming out. Erza closed her eyes and smiled. "Sorry that I overacted," Erza said softly.<p>

Kushina let go of Erza and noticed a boy is with her. "Erza, did you meet a boy too?"

"Yeah…don't embarrassed me!" Erza snapped at Kushina. Kushina laughed and Erza noticed Minato. "Hehe, it looks like you got yourself a boyfriend," Erza snickered.

Kushina's face turned red and looks the other way. "Shut up!" Erza laughed. "Hey sister, can I hang out with Jellal?" Erza asked for permission. Kushina sighed. "Fine, but come back before eight!" Kushina gave permission to Erza. Erza smiled to her sister and ran off with Jellal. Minato starred at Kushina.

"You are one heck of an older sister," Minato complimented Kushina. Kushina scoffed at his comment.

**That day's sunset was a beautiful color of red; it was the same as the two girl's hair color. Now, it's been years later. Kushina is sixteen and Erza is fourteen. That's when the story's drama begins. **

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue!<strong>

**Note: Sorry for any grammar/spelling errors ^^ and my OOC. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the story so far ^^. **


End file.
